


your body is the answer

by meritmut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (implied but with the subtlety of a brick), Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hand Feeding, Rey's a humanitarian, Trapped, Wilderness Survival, autocannibalism if you squint reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/pseuds/meritmut
Summary: “At least you’ll be warm, then,” Ben says. “I hear fresh carcasses make good insulators.”His mouth is doing something funny—he’s trying to smirk, she realises, only between the shivering and him being so out of practice it looks more like a grimace of pain.“Of course you’d know that,” she mutters.





	your body is the answer

**Author's Note:**

> **Your body is the answer**  
>  The union, the divine  
> When I touch you and I taste you I only want to be inside
> 
> — iamx, 'body politics'

*

“Where’d you find meat out here?” Ben mumbles. His words are slurred—he still hasn’t thrown off the brush with hypothermia. His big body curls around the thermal cell she’d managed to rescue, the only source of heat in the arctic cave.

Rey’s been eyeing it nervously for hours, uncomfortably aware that it’s also the only thing keeping them alive.

“Rey?”

She ignores his probing, giving the skewer resting on the cell’s grill one last turn. She’d stripped the flesh as thinly as she could, threading it onto lengths of wire so it would cook more quickly, and the sliver’s edges have just begun to crisp when she plucks it up and shuffles over to Ben.

By this point he’s regained enough of his faculties that she doesn’t _need_ to grip his jaw and simulate the mechanics of chewing for him, so she simply takes his chin between her fingertips and presses the morsel to his mouth.

“Eat.”

His lips part obediently, full and soft and chilly against her skin when Rey pushes her fingers past his teeth. He startles her by sucking on them to get at the last of the taste, and a low curl of heat spikes through her like it’s her insides he’s dragging his tongue over.

“That’s it,” she breathes, then, when he starts to gulp it down, “slowly, now.”

When she can see his throat working around the mouthful, Rey turns back to the heater to check on the next.

It had felt like a miracle when she got it working, and she still winces every time the generator stutters, but if it can see them through till dawn then they might just get out of this alive.

Assuming something else doesn’t get them first.

What happens after that—whether it’s the Resistance that finds them, or his soldiers, or some ravenous snow-beast that never learned to fear lightsabers—is a problem for tomorrow.

The sound of Ben’s teeth chattering around nothing draws her attention again.

“Get closer to the heater,” she instructs. “Or you’ll die of exposure before your clothes dry.”

Rey knows a little of cold. Desert nights are frigid, and her first encounter with snow had left a chill in her bones for days. The night sky, a lonely bed, the depths of the iron-grey sea—Rey knows cold.

She hadn’t known how many different ways it can kill you.

Ben grunts, curving himself further around the heat source. Swathed around his upper body is the thermal blanket she’d pulled from the wreckage, tucked close to get his core temperature up. His lower body forms a misshapen sort of lump under his cape, one foot sticking out from under the edge.

 _Check for frostbite again soon,_ Rey reminds herself.

“At least you’ll be warm, then,” Ben says. “I hear fresh carcasses make good insulators.”

Rey gives him a look. His mouth is doing something funny—he’s trying to smirk, she realises, only between the shivering and him being so out of practice it looks more like a grimace of pain.

“Of course you’d know that,” she mutters.

His eyes dance with amusement when she shoves another strip of meat at him, holding her gaze all the while as he wraps his lips around her fingers and licks them clean, fastidious as a kitten. Rey scowls to cover the hot surge of _want_ in her lower belly and wonders if he’d still be so pleased with himself if he knew what, exactly, he was eating.

Or _who._

They might yet freeze in here, she reflects grimly, but at least they won’t starve.

*

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me to write kinkfic for a friend and i don't think this was what they had in mind but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
